A Bat's Flower
by Rosie2009
Summary: Poison Ivy x Batman or Pamela Isley x Bruce Wayne. Nothing belongs to me besides the storyline. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if you want another story about Batman x any other girl, just tell me.


A flower, no matter how beautiful, must be judged by its smell. Or in this case, its actions. Right about then, that flower had a very unpleasant smell even though it was gorgeous. This flower I speak of goes by the name Poison Ivy.

"My sweets, you are growing up to be so beautiful. Are you ready for our adventure to liberate your brothers and sisters?" Ivy gently stroked the vine. Suddenly, she saw a shadow behind her. Ivy turned and saw a tall, dark figure.

"Hello, Batman. Would you like a warm welcome sealed by a kiss?" Ivy asked seductively. Batman walked right up to her and looked her directly in the eye.

"I need a sample of a rare plant called a Ghost Orchid. Do you have it?"

"If I did why would I give it to you, love?" Poison Ivy asked trailing a finger down his chest to his abs.

"You have some well-defined muscles, sweetheart. Would you mind showing them to me just a little closer?" Batman backed away from her. Poison Ivy followed until his back hit a wall.

"Pamela, do you have it?" Batman was getting a little nervous. This woman was unpredictable, especially since she had a crush on him. He discovered that long ago. It wasn't very hard to find out considering that she got a certain gleam in her eye and an even more flirty personality when he appeared. How many guys does she go and back up against a wall just to touch their abs?

She was getting closer to him. Batman knew that she could control whether her kisses had venom in them or not, so he wasn't so worried about being poisoned.

"You smell so good, Batman, darling." Then she wrapped her arms around him, pressed her face into his chest and took a deep sniff.

"You smell better than the sweetest flowers." Batman pushed her away.

"Tell me now! I don't have time for your stupid games." Uh, oh. Batman had done it. He'd made her mad.

"Oh, so you think that my love for you is a game, hmm? I'll show you." With that, she brought his lips into a kiss.

Batman had to admit that it did feel nice to be man-handled by this beautiful lady. He felt her slippery tongue enter his mouth. Suddenly, she pulled away. Batman let out a small growl. Then, he felt her gently stroking his chest and abs.

"Am I better than a certain cat we all know?" Ivy asked right before her vines threw him to the ground. Then she got down on her hands and knees and crawled right beside him. When Batman tried to get up, she used both hands to push him back down.

"Ivy, I'm leaving," Batman said as he moved her hands off of him and got up. Ivy ran over to him and grabbed his face in her hands. Batman realized that she was crying.

"Don't you understand that I love you? That I need you and can't live without you? You're the sunshine that my leaves soak up. You're _my_ sunshine." Batman's scowl faltered. Maybe he should give her a chance.

Suddenly, through her tears, Ivy began to sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." After a few seconds of trying to recollect her composure, Ivy choked out the final bit of the song. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

Batman's steely wall around his heart fell with the last line. He enveloped her small body into a big hug. He felt her stiffen, quickly relax, and wrap her arms around him too.

"Pamela, this big, mean, tough man you see before you is not all that he seems."

"I know. I felt it. I also felt that you needed love so I set out to give you it. I tried to seduce you into loving me because I knew that you would never admit to yourself that you needed it. Secretly, I've admired you for a long time. It hurts me when I see that cat toying with your feelings. I know that you cared about her once. I also know that you gave it up because you didn't see that relationship going anywhere. But I'm different. I won't play with your feelings as if they are catnip. I'll handle them with the utmost care. I'll treat you right, my love," Ivy said lovingly. Batman looked at her for a minute and asked, "Do you know my secret identity?"

"Yes. I overheard Catwoman speaking to you the other day. It's Bruce, right? Bruce Wayne?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Yes, it is. The whole playboy act is a front that I put up to cover up the real me."

"I've done some research on you. I've learned about many things that have happened in your lifetime. I know that this must be a tender subject, but I'm very sorry about your parents. Your pain is so strong that I can feel the aura emanating around you. That's why you became The Batman, isn't it? To cover up your pain and to help protect others from receiving pain similar to it," Ivy said sympathetically. Bruce nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"You poor, misunderstood dear." Then her voice dropped down to a whisper as she leaned up to his ear and said, "Always remember that I'm here for you. And if you decide to keep me around, I'll give you more love than you ever thought could possibly fit in your heart."

"Pamela, I have had strange feelings ever since I found out that you were attracted to me. Do you suppose that it means that I love you? Because this feeling gives me a strong sense of protectiveness and possessiveness for you. It also makes me feel like I should gently take you into my arms and never let you go. I've never felt this with Selina. It feels good even though it's strange," Bruce said. Pamela beamed. Bruce then continued, "You're my flower, a bat's flower."

"I think I love you," Ivy said.

"I think I love you too."


End file.
